The Golden Hart
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: On a hunt Dean is injured and ends up in a new world. Some John/Bobby, some Sam/Dean some slight John/Dean. Contains slashy goodness. Complete crack.


The Golden Hart

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: a smidgen John/Dean, implied John/Bobby, some mostly implied Sam/Dean

Rating: FRT

Warnings: AU, a slightly melodramatic tale of the days of Yore when Pirates roamed the Seven Seas, Cracktastic, implied M/M friskiness, some mild violence, some rough language, Really Really bad dialogue, I stole …er…borrowed from every Errol Flynn Pirate movie I could think of.

Summary: Dean suffers an injury on a hunt which leads him to a strange new world.

Written for the Spn_Crackfic Challenge

Many thanks to Sioux_Sioux for the wonderful beta and suggestions on the story.

Dean Winchester sat at the booth in the Taco Bell watching his younger brother scarf down his tenth taco. Sammy was eating like there was no tomorrow and Dean could feel the acid burning in his own gut every time his brother swallowed another bite. His Dad and Bobby were seated in the small booth squashed together drinking coke and watching Sam with the intensity of vultures waiting for the last rattle of breath in a dying man's throat. Something in their Dad's bated breath made Dean believe there was money riding on his brother's performance or that Bobby was groping John under the table. Speculating on either instance at least kept Dean's mind off the bile inducing sight of Sam porking down forty-nine cent Taco Tuesday specials.

With a sigh Dean swallowed the last sip of soda in his cup pushing away from the table in an effort to elbow Sam over in the seat enough to give him some breathing room. When Sam popped the last bit of taco in his mouth and reached for the last paper wrapped morsel on the table his father jerked in the bench and hissed.

"Yes!"

John shot Bobby a smug, self-satisfied look and Dean prayed that it was because he had won the bet. Still he leaned over the table surreptitiously checking his father's jeans for a wet spot. John lifted an eyebrow as if he knew what his son was thinking, and dropped a napkin in his lap. Offering his oldest a smirk the elder Winchester laid an arm across the back of the bench while Bobby cleared a space on the table and opened a journal remarkably like the one John carried.

Pointing to a map that Bobby was unfolding onto the table top John made a quick stabbing gesture at a large blue splotch on the page. Dean and Sam both leaned forward.

"This is Lake Elsinore; the water spirit has been drowning men at the far end of the lake just south of the overflow channel here. We're gonna work this thing in pairs because one man alone is too vulnerable, the spirit lures men close to the lake with sounds, usually a woman or a child in distress calling for help. Also the spirit can mesmerize a man with song. If you hear any singing make sure that you keep a close eye on your partner, keep him from getting caught in the song."

Nodding Bobby motioned to the map.

"Your Daddy and me are gonna take the left bank, from the mid-point of the lake here, all the way to the channel; you and Sam are gonna cover the right bank. Each pair is gonna work around from the mid-point to the concrete outlet that runs under the Lakeshore bridge here. Its three miles from mid-point of the lake to the bridge so it's gonna take a while to check every inch of the shoreline. Stay calm and keep your cell phones on. If one pair runs into the water spirit and can't take it out alone get on the damn phone PDQ."

John nodded picking up the briefing.

"We have the charms that the Wiccan priestess made for us, and that should cover our scent, make it a little harder for the spirit to pick us up. After that it's just a matter of getting the thing out onto dry land, that's were the wooden flutes come in. Sam, at least, has a shred of musical talent…"

Dean grinned at his brother putting a fist to his mouth and hacking out.

"Band geek."

Sam smacked Dean on the back of the head and turned to the older men.

"I'll handle the flute part, Dad. What about you and Bobby."

Bobby grinned and John flushed crimson. The older man snickered.

"Let's just say you ain't the only band geek in the family."

It was cold on the lakeshore at night, even if it was only seven-thirty and the sun was barely slipping behind the low foothills of the San Jacinto Mountains. Sam surveyed the barren beach area. The fuzzy white glow of sand stretched out for miles, curving gently around the bend of the lake. The area was actually pretty nice. The lake was deep; the water as dark as obsidian in the pale twilight. The soft whisper of the waves breaking gently against the shore was soothing and he felt his mind drifting. With a frown Sam pulled himself back to reality. His life and his brother's life depended on him staying clear headed.

Dean had already struck off over the sand and Sam hurried to catch up to him, covering the distance easily with his longer stride. The wind rustled the boughs of the trees and Dean slid to a halt cocking his head. With a grin he moved down the slope of the hill toward the thick underbrush dotting the shore.

Sam paused trying to call his brother back to him but Dean moved away as if he hadn't heard Sam's half-choked cry. Suddenly the tree branches whipped violently and Sam cringed back barely avoiding being struck in the head. But the moment's distraction was enough and when he looked up again, to find his brother, the path was empty.

Dean stepped off the trail following the faint sound of movement at the water's edge. He turned briefly checking the path behind him, looking for his brother, and was shocked to find Sam gone. How had they gotten separated? Dean whirled looking around him then caught the faint sound of his brother calling him from just around the thick hedges. With a grimace he shoved the thick foliage aside and stepped into the shallow water just at the lake's shore.

"Sammy," Dean hissed.

There was a blur of movement and then Dean was laying face down in the clear cold water. He struggled to rise, but something heavy lay across his back, and Dean felt himself sinking into the darkness…

Water sprayed his face as the ship swung around on its course. From his position on the foredeck Captain Dean Lamoure wrapped one hand around the rigging looking up at the clear blue sky. The captain could see his first mate, Gordon Walker, at the helm. The ship listed to the starboard as a wave hit the bow, and the captain frowned.

"Easy as she goes, Mr. Walker."

The first mate looked up a smile splitting his dark face.

"Aye aye, capt'n."

In the distance, and growing larger, was the stately form of another tall ship. The three-masted schooner was running at a brisk clip, the wind full in her sails. Dean pulled a brass spyglass out of his sash unfolding it to its full length. His gaze raked across the clear ocean. The blue-green water spread out around his ship far off into the distance, but he was adept at calculating distance and smiled. The Golden Hart was running high, and the schooner was no match for the quick, little frigate.

With a graceful leap the captain dropped off the forecastle and loped easily across the deck to the wheel. Mr. Walker nodded, his gaze steady on the ship quickly growing larger as the Hart surged forward. The wind was at their backs and the schooner was losing speed. Dean grinned again.

"Run up the colors," he shouted.

The bosun quickly moved to the mast running the Jolly Roger to the top of the sails. The wind took the flag snapping it open in the breeze revealing the black and white colors of a pirate ship. As the Hart swung into a wide arc the schooner came about, the captain must have caught sight of the smaller ship fast approaching.

Dean smiled, the schooner's crew realized too late that the Golden Hart was running full out and that the larger ship was no match for the frigate's speed. He could hear the captain of the other ship shouting for the crew to run out the cannon but he knew that no crew could match his men's speed in battle. With a grin the pirate captain took his place on the deck shouting orders.

"Hard to port, Mr. Walker. Men, run out the cannon."

The Hart swung into a tight arc and the crewmen scurried to push the cannon into place. With the frigate fully armed the pirates swarmed the Hart's deck as the ship made its final approach to the larger ship. When the ships were fully side to side Dean smiled.

"Fire all guns."

The sound of cannon fire ripped through the air. The pirates cheered as the schooner was hit by the broad side, their cannons still housed. The schooner's captain thought the better of endangering his ship any further and ran up the white flag.

The boarding took less time than the pirate captain had thought and soon he was stalking the decks of the larger ship while his crew held the schooner's crew at bay. Boxes and barrels began appearing on the deck as the pirates raided the cargo hold.

A loud bluff voice caught Dean's attention and he watched Gordon frogmarch an older man onto the deck, followed by a tall, slim man with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes clutching the arm of a younger man who looked so much like him that they could only be father and son.

All three men were well dressed in thick brocade coats and rich silk trousers. Although they had eschewed the tradition of powdered wigs and had their hair bound with black ribbons. Still their look and bearing bespoke nobility. Dean frowned, the older man would be safe enough, but the other two. His men had been a long time at sea without any diversion and the man and his son were pleasing to look upon.

Gordon brushed against the younger man, and he cringed. The father quickly pulled his son close but the first mate seized the older of the two men by the arm and pulled him forward.

"Well, well, my Lord John Winchester and therefore," turning to the older man, "You must be Her Majesty's Governor to Bermuda, Sir Robert Singer."

"Take your hands off my partner, and our son you dirty pirate scum," Sir Robert's voice rang out.

With a toss of his head the pirate captain walked a slow circle around the captives, the younger man's eyes were wide, and if Dean was a good judge of it, filled with thinly veiled lust. The father, Lord Winchester, slid closer to the boy, shielding him from the pirate captain's gaze.

With the cargo stowed and the three captives secured in the brig the Golden Hart got under sail quickly abandoning the schooner to her crew. The captain made only token protests about loosing his well-born passengers but Dean could see the calculating gleam in the man's eyes. He was sure that being left with his crew and ship intact made up for the minor inconvenience of having his passengers shanghaied.

As the Hart made way toward the coast of the Americas Dean watched the crew of the schooner through his spyglass as they began scurrying around the decks working on repairing the damage to their ship. He nodded in satisfaction, they seemed adept and he was sure that the other ship would be sail worthy in a few days.

With a grin he clapped his first mate on the back, and Gordon offered his captain a smile in return.

"What do you intend to do with Sir Robert and what about Lord Winchester and Samuel. The men are in sore need of entertainment and I notice several of them drooling over those two like dogs fighting for fresh meat."

"I will not have any captive of mine raped on my ship, Mr. Walker. I understand the men are in need of distraction but they will have to be satisfied by the extra rum rations taken from the schooner. I will deal with the noble Lord John and young master Samuel."

Walker shrugged.

"Then perhaps a gesture for the crew. Make a show of letting the men know that the lord and his son are for your amusement."

Dean considered the mate's suggestions. Gordon was a trusty man, and a good friend. His advice was more than sound. Nodding Dean motioned toward the hold and thereby the brig.

"Have his Lordship brought on deck. I will amuse myself with him."

Dean watched as the noble Lord Winchester was dragged across the deck to the forecastle. Gordon took great pride in shoving the older man along until the two of them were standing directly in front of the pirate captain. With a grin Dean waved his first mate away advancing on the silent form of the older man. Winchester sneered at him then stepped back as the pirate pressed close invading his personal space.

"Well, milord, you'll be wondering just what I had you brought here for," he said licking his lips. John frowned; the audacity of the younger man was shocking.

Dean merely smirked catching the lace on the cuff of the white linen shirt the older man wore.

"I see you appreciate fine things. So do I, milord, and I've come to notice that your son, young Samuel, is mighty fine. Yes, tall and lanky and so well formed. Is he a virgin still? Have you kept him cloistered at home or in some fancy school?"

"My son is of no concern to the likes of you, Captain Lamoure. I demand you stay away from him…"

Emerald eyes flashing the pirate stepped forward his hand raking the air. The sound of the slap was lost in the stiff wind filling the sails, but John's eyes widened none the less.

"You are hardly in the position to make demands, _milord_…," Dean sneered.

"How dare you strike me! I'll have you hung for that."

Dean smirked again rubbing his thumb over the older man's bruised cheek.

"I knew you couldn't help but want to see that I was well hung…oh…your pardon milord, a slip of the tongue, I meant hung well."

With a growl Dean shoved the older man back against the hull of the forecastle, tugging the thick brocade coat off his broad shoulders. Lord Winchester cut a truly well-turned out figure of a man; tall and broad-shouldered with a slim waist and hips. The white linen shirt clung to the curve of the older man's body, and Dean plucked the buttons free baring the well-muscled chest. So, no idle lord was Winchester, but fit and hard bodied. With a grin Dean slid forward pressing the older man's wrists against the hull he leaned, in lips stroking the bruised cheek.

"What would you do to keep your son safe and pure?"

Moaning John tried to turn his head, but the pirate squeezed his wrists pressing close to the anger tensed body. Dean grinned, pressing a kiss on the thin line of the older man's lips, forcing his tongue inside. Delving into the depths of John's mouth Dean groaned as he tasted the sweet brandy the man had consumed and sweeter flavor of the man himself.

Trembling John pulled away.

"If I do this for you, then you'll honor your word and leave my son alone?"

With a harsh laugh Dean murmured against John's lips, "And what would Sir Robert think about his devoted partner spreading his legs for _dirty pirate scum_?"

"Please, promise me you'll leave Sam alone. Do with me what you will, but my son is young and innocent."

Anger flared in the pirate's green eyes. He pressed his mouth to the warm, soft lips but the act had no pleasure in it for him. With a toss of his blond locks Dean ripped the soft white linen, biting down on the curve of the older man's shoulder until he drew blood. Then shoving the older man away he raised a hand and slapped him hard again darkening the bruise already adorning his cheek.

"Mr. Walker," Dean shouted. The first mate appeared grinning at the captive's bruised and disheveled appearance.

"Well, it looks like you're finished with his lordship, Captain. Shall I take him back to the brig?"

"Aye Mr. Walker and bring me young Master Samuel. I've had the father now I'll take the son."

John fought against the strong hands grasping his arms.

"You lying bastard. You promised me you'd leave my son alone."

With a snarl Dean stalked toward the pair on the deck aware of the eyes of the crew upon them. Hissing under his breath he let his voice carry to the nobleman's ears alone,

"Watch your mouth, milord. I've had men flogged for lesser insults than that. Count yourself lucky that you walk away with your virtue intact. I might be less honorable the next time. I have no need of raping any partner; if young Samuel falls into my bed he'll do so of his own volition."

Eyes raking the bulwarks Dean grasped John by the arms dragging him forward until their lips met again. The crew whistled and cheered. The captain shoved his prisoner into the first mate's arms. Walker laughed, dragging the older man along the deck. Dean watched as the crew threw insults at the mighty John Winchester, but he felt ashamed at being the cause of the man's humiliation since it was plain that the rest of the crew believed that Dean had raped the nobleman.

Still he did nothing to dissuade them of that notion, especially since some of the men in the crew were not as honorable as their captain and would have no problem forcing themselves on the Lord or his son. Now that John bore the pirate captain's mark the others would be warned away.

The door to the cell was flung open and John was shoved inside. Bobby took one look at his partner's bruised face and torn, bloody clothing and hurled himself at the retreating form of the first officer. Gordon chuckled as the bars rang with the impact, and the curses of the older man followed him across the narrow confines of the brig. He quickly opened the door to the other cell and pulled the younger man out. Sam turned to his father, his eyes bright with tears.

"Father, please help me."

"Sam, I'm sorry, please forgive me for not being able to protect you."

Bobby and John watched as Sam was dragged out of the cell and up the stairs to the deck. Bobby pulled John into his arms gently touching the bruised cheek and still bleeding bite mark on his partner's smooth tanned skin.

"Did that bastard violate you, my dear? I'll have him hung for this."

John shook his head.

"No he didn't. He made a big show of making sure that the other men believed he did so, but other than slapping me and marking me he left me alone. I do not think that he will harm Sam either."

Sir Robert considered that as he cradled the younger man in his arms. He cast an uneasy glance at the cell door, not as sure that the pirate captain would be as merciful when it came to John's good-looking young son. He had helped John raise the young man Sam who was John's only surviving family. Anything that might happen to that young man would hurt John all the more.

Sam shrugged off the first mate's hands as Gordon hustled him across the deck. His heart clenched in fear, and, if he was being totally honest, a bit of anticipation, as he saw the blonde head of the pirate captain seated in his perch on the forecastle.

With a quick leap Sam hauled himself up onto the top deck noting that Dean's eyes were on him as he moved forward. Sneering Sam waved the older man away when he made to rise.

"Keep seated, pirate. I can't see that our conversation will be long enough for you to have to come…to you feet."

Dean's teeth flashed in an even white smile taking the younger man's hand in his.

"So your came here prepared for a little social…intercourse, my fine young lad."

"Not likely," Sam sniffed pulling away.

"It might be pleasant."

With a harsh snort of laughter Sam shook his head.

"I can't see that any intercourse, social or otherwise, with the likes of you would be pleasant."

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Oh but you wound me, Samuel. I can be a most pleasant fellow."

"I wonder if my father found you raping him pleasant," Sam snapped. "He hardly looked as if it was so when he was dragged, humiliated and bleeding, back to our prison."

Seizing the younger man by the arm Dean shook him none too gently.

"Shut your mouth you stupid boy. I didn't rape your father, but if I hadn't made the crew think so I can guarantee that one of the other men would have found a way to do so. You should be thanking me for keeping your father's virtue intact."

Gasping Sam jerked his arm free. He stood panting looking at the pirate captain's long slim fingers as they stroked over the smooth skin on his wrist. Sam felt a thrill of terror mingled with some other hot emotion rush through his body.

"Truly, you did not harm my father?"

Dean cocked his head.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yes," Sam said with a long sigh. "It makes all the difference. I could not even begin to accept my …interest…in you if you had hurt him."

Dean nodded eyes closing briefly before he offered the younger man a smirk.

"Good, because I want you to like me Sam. I think that your interest is not misplaced."

Smiling Dean took Sam gently in his arms. The younger man shivered as the pirate captain ran his hands over his firmly muscled chest. With a sigh Sam pressed close against Dean, lifting his head so that the other man could kiss his lips. Sam smiled; he had never kissed anyone before, and the feel of the other man's lips brushing his sent a shiver coursing down his spine. Not that Sam was a complete innocent. He had spoken with his father about relations between married people. And his bedroom was close enough to the room shared by his father and step-father than he often heard the muffled moans and grunts as they took their pleasure.

Finally, Dean stepped back taking in the younger man's disheveled hair and swollen lips. Sam looked thoroughly debauched and it was a good look on him. Dean felt his heart jump just a little at the silent smile Sam cast upon him.

John noticed Sam's ruffled appearance when the guard brought his son back to the cell. Robert was dozing on the bed anchored to the floor in the larger cell but John had been pacing nervously. Now that his son was back he felt his heart seize in his chest. Sam's face was flushed, his eyes sparkling. He looked very much like a young man in love.

John's heart sank.

"Samuel Winchester, I know that Captain Lamoure is a dangerous, exciting man but you cannot fall in love with him. He is a pirate and a cad. If you give him your virginity you'll lose any chance of a marriage with a young woman or man of good standing in the colony."

"I can't help it, father. I love him."

"Then I am very sorry, but you'll be unhappy because I will not allow you to stay with him. He is not acceptably you can't love Dean. It isn't right."

The first mate watched as Captain Lamoure walked the deck his eyes following every movement of the tall slender young man watching dolphins off the port bow. Farther up the deck the two older men also walked, enjoying a brief respite from the brig. The sun shone down upon their still forms as they stood pressed close together.

Dean swaggered across the deck coming to stand behind Sam. He leaned forward letting his broad chest rest against the younger man's back. When Sam laughed, turning to the pirate captain, Dean's gaze rested longingly on his mobile mouth and soft expressive lips.

Turning back to the wide expanse of the sea Sam leaned forward over the railing, arms extended letting the wind rush over him. His eyes sparkled with glee and Dean slid behind him pressing himself against Sam's back, hands on the younger man's waist. They laughed together.

The Golden Hart was three days out of the port of Bermuda when the first mate spotted sails on the horizon. He slid down the rigging from the crow's nest and headed across the deck toward the captains cabin.

Rapping on the door Gordon waited until the muffled movements from inside the stilled and the captain's voice beckoned him inside. He glanced at the young man sitting in a chair across the table from his captain, and tried to keep his eyes from wandering to the rumpled bed. Gordon frowned, he was certain that the captain was setting himself up for disaster by continuing his unfortunate pursuit of the well-born younger man. Sir Robert was not know as a patient man, and while Dean might have the upper hand on this ship, they would reach land soon enough. And then Dean would understand that Sir Robert and John Winchester were both dangerous men.

Gordon jerked his head at Sam and the captain nodded obliquely.

"Sam, why don't you go and spend some time with your father? I have needs of speaking to Mr. Walker."

The captain and his first mate watched as Sam disappeared through the cabin's door, and then Gordon turned to the port waving off into the distance.

"I saw sails today. I fear that it is the Henry Todd come after us."

"Well, the captain of the good ship Henry Todd was not too happy to be relieved both valuables and passengers. I suspected he might come to fetch them both back."

The schooner was drawing close fast, even though the Hart was running at full speed, but fate was fickle and the wind shifted several times so that by noon the wind was against them. Dean stood on the deck watching as the schooner gained on his ship.

By nightfall the pirate captain was forced to concede that he would have to fight, for the sails were barely filled and the frigate was all but dead in the water. Casting a glance at his unwilling passengers Dean knew in his heart that he could never put Samuel Winchester in danger. The men would be furious, but Gordon would stand by his captain. And, truthfully, the captain expected to be dead before the sunset.

"Mr. Walker, run up the white flag," Dean hissed between clenched teeth.

There was a murmur of dissent among the crew and many of the men cast angry looks at Sir Robert and his family. Bill Harvelle, the boson's mate, was the most vocal.

"Captain Lamoure, how can ye surrender without a fight? You know the Hart has the speed and every mother's son on the ship would fight until he draws his least breath. Don't do this to us, Captain."

Dean sighed nodding.

"Hear me men! I have captained the Hart for nigh on ten years now. And I have the greatest faith in my ship and men, but this is a fight we cannot win. The sea is a harsh mistress and fate turned against us this day. It is better to ride this out and live to fight another day."

Walker nodded taking up his captain's cause.

"We know the Captain of the Henry Todd to be a fair and just man. It is possible that if we surrender Sir Robert and Lord Winchester and his son, Captain Murphy may let us leave un-accosted."

One of the men frowned.

"I've never been too keen on the mercy of Her Majesty's Navy. Jim Murphy is still a military man, he thinks like a military man."

"Yes," Dean shouted. "That's one thing I'm counting on. Captain Murphy will see that I refused to endanger the lives of the passengers, return them to him reasonably unharmed and I will use that to plead the case for the rest of the crew."

Walker frowned, "Captain no offense intended but the crew ain't as willing to take that chance as you. As first mate I'm relieving you of duty, I intend to make a deal with Captain Murphy and see you put off the ship with the passengers."

Dean frowned, but nodded. He couldn't reasonably expect his men to face the gallows with him, if that was the way fate played her hand. When the executive officer of the Navy ship stepped on board the Golden Hart he did so with the full understanding that the pirate ship was abandoning her captain to his fate.

The Golden Hart, under the control of the new Captain Walker faded in the distance as Dean stood in chains on the deck of the Henry Todd. He watched as Captain Murphy consulted with Sir Robert and John Winchester, flashed one last smile at Sam before the young man was torn from his side.

Captain James Murphy cut a truly regal figure of a man in his blue uniform and powdered wig. He kept throwing curious glances at the pirate captain as the three passengers told their story. At one time Murphy delicatly lifted the torn edge of John Winchester's shirt and his face hardened. A few quickly whispered words from the older man set his mind right again, and he relaxed noticeably. When the tale had been spun and the passengers were standing silent on the deck. Murphy frowned as he walked to the younger man's side.

"Captain Lamoure, Lord Winchester has pled mercy for you. I don't know how you managed to sway the man or for what reason he allowed himself to be swayed, but I am a reasonable man. I cannot allow you to go free. You accosted a ship in Her Majesty's service, took her appointed governor to Bermuda prisoner and assaulted his spouse. But in so much as I am able I will speak on your behalf to the lawfully authorities when we make landfall."

"But Sir Robert is the lawful authority when we reach the colony in Bermuda," Dean said with a smirk.

Murphy shrugged minutely.

"And so he is. And as you have two witnesses who will attest to your character. I fully expect a light sentence. But make no mistake Captain Lamoure, if you ever cross the bow of the Henry Todd again Lord Winchester and his son won't be there."

With a sigh the older man touched the chains on the pirate captain's wrist.

"You have many enemies young man, but I am not one of them. Your own crew will never look at you the same again though. You might think on that."

Dean shrugged.

"What I did, Captain Murphy, I did for love. As long as Sam is safe and alive that is all that matters to me…"

Suddenly there was a commotion on the deck of the ship. Dean looked over and was shocked to see the executive officer struggling with one of the younger men. The first officer was shrugged off and the man raised a musket. There was the sound of gunfire.

Dean gasped as the musket ball struck his chest. He staggered back, legs striking the railing and pitched head first over the side of the ship. The last thing he heard was the sound of Sam's voice screaming…

"Dean! Oh God, Dean…" Sam cried out in desperation, hauling his brother's body out of the cold water. Bobby ran forward as John threw the flare gun aside The water spirit lay on the ground thrashing weekly as the two older men doused it in lighter fluid and set it ablaze. Rushing to his son's side he bent down by Sam, watching with an anguished expression on his face as Sam tried to revive his brother.

Carefully Sam turned his brother onto his front, his head to the side, pressing his back, forcing the water out of Dean's lungs. The water rushed out, spilling over Dean's lips. When the water stopped coming out of his mouth, Sam turned him carefully, then bent down, clearing Dean's mouth. The light of the fire from the burning water spirit lit Dean's still face, and Sam didn't like the sickly blue-gray tint to his skin.

Quickly, he bent over and breathed into Dean's mouth. The two older men stood back while Sam performed CPR on his brother. After what seemed like an eternity Dean gagged and vomited all over the front of Sam's shirt. He winced then leaned close, listening with relief as Dean's breath rattled in his chest.

Suddenly Dean pushed Sam back and vomited again brining up everything he had eaten that day. Sam flinched but bent over once more, stiffening when Dean's hand came up, large palm cradling the back of his brother's head. Grunting Sam dropped his brother on the ground and Dean groaned,

"Why'd you do that Sammy?"

John folded his arms.

"Considering that you brother was almost dead you could be a little more gentle, Sammy."

"He kissed me," Sam said, spitting on the ground. John and Bobby looked at each other then down at John's firstborn. Dean winced.

"Case of mistaken identity," he purred.

John rolled his eyes, backing up, and Sam flushed. He wasn't sure that their father knew that he and Dean were unusually close, but he didn't want Dean letting the cat out of the bag right in front of the man either. The look on John's face said, 'Do I have stupid tattooed on my forehead?' But Sam chose to ignore it.

Reaching down he hauled Dean to his feet. John clapped his son on the shoulder.

"You okay, Deano?"

Nodding Dean threw one arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned in, limping toward the path back to the cars. Neither of them noticed when Bobby slid an arm around John's waist.

They made their way slowly back to the parking lot, Dean crawled into the passenger seat of the Impala while tossing the keys to Sam. They watched as John and Bobby headed to John's truck. When the older man pulled the truck around he stopped beside the car. Sam cranked down the window.

"Meet us back at the hotel. I can't wait to get into bed."

Bobby leaned out of the window grinning at the two younger men.

"And I can't wait to get into your Daddy."

Dean flinched.

"Dude please…"

They watched as the taillights of the truck faded into the distance, and Dean smiled at his brother. Sam blushed.

"You almost gave us away in front of Dad."

"Sammy, Dad knows. Has known for a while now. You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

"You got conked on the head by a pissed off water spirit and almost drowned?"

With a snort Dean smacked Sam's leg.

"Dude, there was this ship and everything."

He launched into the story while Sam sat there mouth hanging opened. Finally, Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's it. I'm never letting you watch Pirates of the Caribbean before bedtime again."

The End


End file.
